


Lights on.

by MerasaviaAnderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerasaviaAnderson/pseuds/MerasaviaAnderson
Summary: • {Muggle!AU ~ Wolfstar ~ Jily ~ Giornata Mondiale contro l'AIDS ~ 1507 parole}Sono gli anni Ottanta, Sirius, Remus, James e Lily sono quattro giovani amici che dovrebbero pensar solo a godere della loro amicizia e del loro amore. Festeggeranno il Natale di quell'anno come se fosse l'ultimo, ma per ragioni ben più tristi del semplice godersi la vita al massimo.Dal testo:"Sirius era terrorizzato, totalmente accecato dalla paura che Remus potesse morire senza che lui avesse la possibilità di stargli a fianco. D'altra parte, Remus temeva ogni giorno che quella vita fosse troppo per Sirius e decidesse di abbandonarlo.Così semplicemente si curavano le paure a vicenda, non lasciandosi mai, prendendosi cura l'uno dell'altro.«Come stai, Moony?» gli aveva chiesto Sirius - e glielo chiedeva in continuazione.«Sto bene.» gli rispose, sorridendo un po' e accarezzando le occhiaie e il volto stanco di Sirius «Tu come stai? Ti vedo sfinito...»«Non importa di come sto io.»«Smettila di dire sciocchezze.»Sirius si sporse a baciare le labbra screpolate di Remus, aggrappandosi ad esse come se potessero dargli la linfa vitale."
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	Lights on.

LIGHTS ON

Le strade di Londra erano addobbate in festa durante il periodo Natalizio, persino sulla metro si sentivano le classiche canzoni a tema Natale, spesso e volentieri i bambini erano più sorridenti, le strade più affollate di persone impegnate nel fare i regali.  
Però nel pomeriggio della Vigilia, all'interno di un vagone della metro londinese non si respirava affatto lo stesso clima festoso: seduto in un angolo Remus Lupin era avvolto nel suo cappotto, decisamente ormai troppo largo per il suo corpo così troppo magro e insano, il suo bel volto lentigginoso era ormai scavato e vi appariva qualche macchia scura, che il giovane tentava invanamente di coprire con il fondotinta che gli aveva dato Lily, la sua migliore amica, una delle poche persone ad essere rimaste nella sua vita.  
Tutti gli occhi della gente erano puntati, poco discretamente, sulla figura di Remus, dalla quale tutti gli altri passeggeri si tenevano a debita distanza e borbottavano tra loro quasi indignati.  
Era come se il giovane fosse marchiato da una maledizione, suscitava paura tra la gente, come se potesse infettarli con la sua piaga. Era stato insultato, umiliato e persino licenziato dal suo lavoro di insegnante… Anche se ad ogni modo probabilmente ci avrebbe dovuto rinunciare comunque, essendo troppo debilitato.  
L'HIV era piombato nella sua vita e in quella di Sirius Black, il suo eterno compagno di vita fin dai sedici anni, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, sconvolgendo qualsiasi cosa i due avessero costruito assieme.  
Remus finora era il solo a mostrarne i segni in maniera evidente, Sirius era positivo, ma stava ancora bene.  
Avevano pianto per giorni dopo la diagnosi, consapevoli che avrebbero dovuto affrontare una cosa troppo grande, che si sarebbero dovuti lasciare troppo presto.  
Perché erano letteralmente condannati a morte, sia sul piano medico che su quello sociale.  
James Potter e Lily Evans, i loro due migliori amici, erano stati il loro punto di forza, la loro presenza e il loro affetto erano stati i più grandi aiuti che potessero mai ricevere. Perché avevano pianto con loro ed erano rimasti, nonostante tutto.  
«Sono a casa!» urlò Remus non appena varcò la soglia del suo appartamento, sollevato di sentirsi finalmente al sicuro tra le mura domestiche, lontano dagli sguardi della gente.  
S'incrociò con Sirius in cucina, e mentre posava i dolci che aveva appena comprato nel frigorifero, il suo ragazzo lo aveva stretto tra le braccia e gli aveva baciato una guancia, gli aveva accarezzato il volto e lo aveva guardato negli occhi ambrati.  
Ogni singola volta che stavano lontani per più di qualche minuto sembrava che non si vedessero da una vita intera, forse quella era la sensazione che si provava quando si era consapevoli di avere poco tempo…  
Sirius era terrorizzato, totalmente accecato dalla paura che Remus potesse morire senza che lui avesse la possibilità di stargli a fianco. D'altra parte, Remus temeva ogni giorno che quella vita fosse troppo per Sirius e decidesse di abbandonarlo.  
Così semplicemente si curavano le paure a vicenda, non lasciandosi mai, prendendosi cura l'uno dell'altro.  
«Come stai, Moony?» gli aveva chiesto Sirius - e glielo chiedeva in continuazione.  
«Sto bene.» gli rispose, sorridendo un po' e accarezzando le occhiaie e il volto stanco di Sirius «Tu come stai? Ti vedo sfinito...»  
«Non importa di come sto io.»  
«Smettila di dire sciocchezze.»  
Sirius si sporse a baciare le labbra screpolate di Remus, aggrappandosi ad esse come se potessero dargli la linfa vitale.  
A volte pensava che gli mancava saltargli in braccio, avvolgergli le gambe alla vita, baciarlo e lasciarsi portare in giro in quel modo; Sirius era davvero uno scricciolo rispetto al suo compagno, quindi era un gioco che a loro riusciva facilmente. Ma adesso Remus era troppo magro, troppo debilitato, troppo debole…  
A Sirius non importava, voleva solo che fosse vivo, che restasse al suo fianco, anche se avesse dovuto prendersi cura di lui a vita.  
Ma Sirius era consapevole che non sarebbe stato così, poteva solo accettare il loro avvenire e vivere giorno per giorno. Che, anche se al momento stava bene, probabilmente neanche lui aveva troppo tempo a disposizione.  
Quando Sirius ruppe il bacio gli sorrise ironico e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Finisco io di sistemare qui, tu va' a farti la doccia, puzzi! Dobbiamo essere da James e Lily tra un'ora.»  
«D'accordo, d'accordo, vado!» anche Remus rise, ritrovando la serenità che gli veniva a mancare ogni volta che si trovava tra la gente che non conosceva.  
Sirius, James e Lily erano ormai diventati il suo porto sicuro.

«Tra te e James chi ha avuto la brillante idea di vestirci eleganti per il cenone, ma indossare i maglioni natalizi sulla camicia?» chiese Remus, mentre tentava di annodarsi la cravatta davanti allo specchio.  
Sirius era già pronto, forse un po' ridicolo con il suo maglione natalizio rosso con su disegnato un albero di Natale, abbinato alla camicia bianca e al completo nero.  
«È stato James, diceva che sarebbe stato ridicolo e imbarazzante girare così.» rise il ragazzo, avvicinandosi a Remus per annodargli la cravatta verde, in perfetta tinta con l'agrifoglio raffigurato sul maglione rosso che avrebbe indossato «Io ho solo approvato l'idea.»  
«L'idea di stare tutti in pigiama sarebbe stata decisamente migliore.» rise Remus, mentre Sirius gli abbassava il colletto della camicia, guardandolo come se fosse la persona più bella del mondo.  
«Tu finisci di prepararti e copriti bene.» lo raccomandò Sirius «Carico in macchina i regali di James e Lily e i dolci.»  
Remus annuì sorridendo, continuando a prepararsi, cercando di apparire meno malato, più allegro, si era passato del correttore sul viso per coprire le occhiaie e i segni della malattia, ma la magrezza e i suoi occhi stanchi non potevano mentire.  
Decise di non pensarci, decise che del suo aspetto non gli importava perché quello poteva essere l'ultimo Natale della sua vita e aveva comunque la fortuna di passarlo con le persone che più amava.

La serata del cenone di Vigilia in casa Potter-Evans era iniziata nel totale delirio, con Sirius che suonava il campanello di casa del suo migliore amico a ritmo di "Jingle Bells" e lui e James si erano abbracciati fino a spezzarsi le ossa, sotto le risate di Lily e Remus.  
«Cerchiamo di essere comprensivi, Rem.» aveva detto Lily al suo amico «Non si vedono da ben due giorni, l'amore a distanza di ben quattro minuti d'auto è difficile.»  
Di fatti, i quattro amici erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, si erano conosciuti in collegio e mai più lasciati. Ma tra James e Sirius c'era qualcosa di particolare, un legame fraterno così forte e solido, tanto che quando Sirius fu cacciato da casa per la sua omosessualità furono proprio James e la sua famiglia ad accoglierlo a braccia aperte.  
E James era spaventato a morte della sorte che attendeva i suoi due migliori amici, odiava e ripudiava il modo in cui venivano trattati dalla società. E per Lily era la stessa identica cosa.  
Erano arrabbiati, perché i loro migliori amici avevano una sentenza di morte assicurata, ma a nessuno importava, anzi, qualcuno diceva persino che era ciò che meritavano.  
Ma ancora una volta seppellirono quella rabbia perché era Natale e volevano solo essere felici e normali, mangiare fino a scoppiare, scambiarsi i regali e torturare il gatto Sam con le loro coccole.  
James e Lily avevano lo stesso maglione rosso degli amici, James con una simpatica renna dal naso luminoso e Lily un omino di pan di zenzero.  
Avevano cenato, raccontando vecchi aneddoti e barzellette, avevano riso fino alle lacrime e fatto fuori tutti i dolci che avevano portato Sirius e Remus.  
«Mettetevi in posa, veloce!» aveva urlato James mentre poggiava la macchina fotografica su un mobile e azionava l'autoscatto, correndo a posizionarsi tra Lily e Sirius e sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso.  
Poi fuori aveva ricominciato a nevicare e come bambini i quattro amici si erano ritrovati a tirarsi le palle di neve in giardino, in piena notte.  
Tornati in casa avevano acceso il camino, spento tutte le luci e lasciato accese solo quelle dell'albero di Natale, seduti sul divano guardavano un film in TV grazie ad una delle tante VHS di James.  
Sirius s'accorse che Remus si era addormentato sulla sua spalla pochi minuti dopo l'inizio del film, così gli cinse le spalle, lo attirò a sé e gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandoli piano. Sapeva che in quel modo si sentiva protetto, lontano dalla vergogna, dall'odio, dall'indifferenza.  
Pensò tristemente che forse per lui e Remus non vi era più speranza di una vita normale, ma il suo desiderio per quel Natale fu quello di poter vedere anche solo la parvenza di un mondo migliore, in cui tutte le vite contavano alla stessa maniera.  
Chiuse gli occhi assieme a Remus, sorridendo e lasciandogli un bacio sulla testa: per un attimo, con il suo amato ancora al suo fianco, con James e con Lily, poteva far finta che quello fosse un Natale come tutti gli altri.  
Poteva far finta che tutto andasse bene.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Note d'Autrice:  
> Eccomi giunta fin qui, in questa giornata dal sapore agrodolce che dà il via alle festività Natalizie (decisamente il mio periodo dell'anno preferito assieme al Carnevale!), ma ci ricorda anche di una tematica molto importante.  
> Questa One Shot non vuole essere fonte di informazioni giuste, ma conoscendo tutti il parellelismo tra la Licantropia di Remus e l'AIDS ed essendo io molto vicina alla causa (sia per ragioni personali che di attivismo) mi è venuta in mente all'improvviso questa storia.  
> Non è nulla di ché, come sempre ho provato ad informarmi il più possibile e a riportare il vero nella storia (non sono scesa nei dettagli, ma spero di non aver scritto baggianate), ma ripeto non è scritta per informare, era solo quello che mi diceva il mio cuore e la mia fantasia. Ho voluto calcare l'angoscia dei personaggi, il loro desiderio di vivere una vita normale, l'amore che li lega e la paura che hanno di perdersi a causa di una malattia per cui tutti provano indifferenza e disgusto.  
> Non ho avuto molto tempo per sviluppare meglio il tutto (maledetta ispirazione delle quattro del mattino! Hahahahahah), ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta!  
> Come sempre, vi abbraccio virtualmente e vi regalo una Burrobirra e qualche Cioccorana!  
> Alla prossima.  
> Merasavia Anderson.


End file.
